Love The Way You Lie
by Denise Swan
Summary: Ta'lisa Nicole Swan comes to Forks because of her rebillous ways but she has serects just like the Cullens. Justin Bieber Cullen become interested in her. Will Ta'lisa trust Justin? OcXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and if you like the story REVIEW!**

_**My name is Ta'lisa Nicole Swan . My life began when my older sister met the Cullen's and marrying Edward Cullen. To be honest I did not like Edward at first because I thought he would take my sister away from me and I never see her again. Anyways here is my story..**_

**Ta'lisa POV**

My name is Ta'lisa Nicole Swan and I'm 15 years old. My life is what you really called complicated. Having an ex-boyfriend as an vampire that rape, abuse you and him being obsessed with you or being an half-vampire and half fire goddess, yeah that's complicated that's probably what you thinking. How I deal with it? Well let's see… I go to parties and hook up with guys and act like an badass like am. Anyway the reason why I'm on an plane to Forks to go see my estrange Father and Sister because my mom said I was acting to rebellious half the time. So she ship me off to my dads " TIME FOR PLANE FOUR TO BOARD" said the plane attendant while interrupting my thoughts. " Oh Lisa I'm going miss you very much." sobbed Renee. " Renee I be fine and I have Bella." I said while rolling my eyes. Renee gave me one last hug and kiss. I walk to the plane and looked back and thought _I hope he won't find me in Forks._ Soon as I got on the plane I plugged in my hands in IPod Touch and listen to my music. After 4 hours being on the plane I felt sick because it was my first time ever riding an plane. I walk around the airport looking for Charlie. Then I spot him in an Police Officer Cruiser " Hi Dad" I said awkwardly. " Hey kiddo how's it been" he said while awkwardly hugging me. " Good" I said while grabbing my bags but Charlie insist that he take them. After an Awkward silence, Charlie pull in by the House. "Bella is at her boyfriend house" he said while getting out the car. " Oh I thought she was going be here when I arrived" I said kind of disappointed because Bella and me had an tight relationship and I want to talk to her first when I come to Forks. " Well let me show you your room you be staying in." he said while going in the house. Charlie showed me to the room, and it was simple and I liked it. " Are you hungry" asked Charlie. "No I'm fine" I said. " Well ok I have to go to work so I be home around midnight" he said. " ok" I said. Charlie left to go work and I was alone in the house with nothing to do, so I listen to my Ipod Touch.

_**Be my Baby by Wonder Girls**_

_**Please be my baby..**_

_**Please make me you lady**_

The song was about to continue until I heard something in Bella room. I walked in the room and found an Vampire with red eyes…oh Shit " Where's the girl" he said while coming at me in an Flash. I may how Fire powers and be an half-Vampire but I was scared as shit really. " I don't know what your talking about." I said nervously. He threw me to the wall " I'm going to ask you again where's the girl." he whisper in my ear. " I don't know" I said, then he grabbed me by the throat and he was about to choking me to death but Bella came in her room. " Lisa what are you doing in my room." asked Bella confused. I couldn't answer her question because I could not breathe at all. " Somebody's been here." said an person with an velvet voice. I looked at the person and he look like an god with the perfect features. " You must be Edward Cullen." I said and I knew who he was because he match the description Bella told me. " Was it an Vampire." asked Bella. " Yes and Yes I'm Edward." said the God like boy, he was too polite. " You and your sister are coming to my house and we have to tell your sister what's happening." said Edward. _Well somebody tell me what the heck is going on…_

**This place during New Moon and if you like it Please REVIEW!**


	2. Character Introduction

Ta'lisa Nicole Swan

Age: 15

Hair Color: Red

Length: Long

Likes: Partying and singing

Dislikes: Hoes and Fake bitches and Sluts and guys who beat on Women and Rape them.

Past: Lisa had an Boyfriend named Devon who was an Vampire. They started dating at the age of 13 even though he was 18 supposedly. Devon rape her on her 14th Birthday. He abused her but she tries to get away from her but he comes back and find her.

Personality: Shorted Temper, Can't easily trust people.


End file.
